1. Field
The technical field relates to a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may include an encapsulation layer for preventing external water or oxygen from damaging components of the display apparatus. In general, material layers constituting the encapsulation layer are manufactured in different chambers using different processes. One or more material layers of the encapsulation layer may be damaged because impure particles may be inserted into the material layer(s) during transportation between the chambers.